The Liar Ball You Don't Want
"The Liar Ball You Don't Want" is the 7th episode of Battle for BFDI, and the 38th episode overall of the Battle for Dream Island series. It was released on February 16, 2018. Loser was eliminated with 12,062 votes, putting him in 59th place. lost the challenge. Coverage Cold Open The contestants are all having fun playing with giant poppers. Loser joins them, and the others huddle around to welcome him. He sees the poppers and says how he loves them and used to play with them. However, Fanny points out that the toys were just invented, meaning that Loser couldn't have played with them before, and therefore he is lying. The others look at Loser, surprised. Then Bomby gets hit by a popper (offscreen) and is launched in front of the screen with his arm in the air, starting the intro. Cake at Stake Donut forces everyone to clear up the area of tiles near the Lavatories for safety, as this is his first time hosting Cake at Stake, and doesn't want anything to go wrong. Lightning is excited and brings out Camera for the first time in BFB. He initially can't find Donut though, but then notices that Camera was zoomed in on Donut's hole. Bottle forgets everything that just happened, and Marker tries to find new evidence for his theory about Donut being a vampire. When first appear near Donut, they are super close, but then they go far away from Donut. Donut goes over how Cake at Stake is done, then reveals that Pin, Coiny, and Cake got three-digit numbers of votes. Donut reveals Firey, Needle, and Clock to be safe, even with their monstrous four-digiters. Out of Eggy and Loser, Eggy is safe with 4759 votes. Donut asks Loser about his last words, which is interrupted by a cut in the episode. Jawbreaker Intermission Lots of drama is caused by the elimination of Loser. Many contestants complain about his elimination being very unfair, while others are glad about his elimination, since Loser lied once earlier in the episode. Everyone starts arguing about this, ending with Taco falsely stating that Loser is dead. Donut interrupts saying that he wasn’t killed, but put into a jawbreaker, which he proves by crushing Taco with said jawbreaker. Bubble is shocked and tries to throw it away. It lands on Spongy. Firey Jr. is angered by this and throws it away again. This causes everyone to start throwing it around. Donut gets an idea from the tossing, stating that he’s found the next contest. A Better Name Than That is spies on Earth commenting how Taco looks the same from above with a shot of Fries, Fanny, and Cake passing by when, a piece of paper lands on their telescope. It turns out to be the contest rules. Blocky starts to read it when he’s interrupted by Donut reading it on earth. Challenge Each of the eight teams has a crater. The goal is to push Loser's jawbreaker (the "Liar Ball") into one of the other team's craters; that team would then be up for elimination. and (who are still trapped on the Moon) see that Taco died and state that she was the only earthling on the both groups. The challenge begins with Balloony rolling the jawbreaker, who is then popped by Stapy. Foldy now begins to roll it, but is ripped by Woody, then Woody rolls the jawbreaker and was hit and injured by Bell, then Bell pushes the jawbreaker only to be stabbed by Naily. Bubble is in shock by how murderous everyone is becoming, to which Lightning then explains that Loser was everyone's hero, and without him, nobody knows what's right or wrong anymore. Lightning then goes in to zap the jawbreaker, causing Pie, who was holding the jawbreaker, to fly away beyond the horizon. The scene goes to The Moon where Grassy says that The Earth looks chaotic, Lollipop then says that she is glad she is not down there, and then Blocky says that there is no one there to protect their craters. He then angrily asks her if she wants to see Four coming at her "at a million miles a second". Remote Control Basketball tells both teams that she inspected Robot Flower and she can send data to the ship, and decides to control Remote. Once the controlling is about to start, Robot Flower finds herself in a void with data. Tennis Ball and Basketball use Robot Flower as a controller to move Remote. Then, they try to make Remote prevent Pen from putting the Liar Ball in 's crater. Remote then tries to fight against the signal, but it does not work. The ship then starts shaking from instability, and they temporarily lose control of Remote. Remote then regains control of herself and integrates a bomb into the signal to try and stop whoever is taking control of her. Close Connection is now aware that something is wrong with the connection. With the signal interrupted and the bomb being downloaded into the system, Robot Flower is shocked upon seeing a list of people in danger of being killed by the bomb. Robot Flower then notices a "Close Connection" tab behind her and is processing whether to press it to save the two teams or to not press it to obey Golf Ball's command to not break the signal. Frustrated, Robot Flower ultimately decides to break the connection in an effort to save her team as well as . As a result of this, Remote throws the Liar Ball into 's crater, making them lose the challenge. However, because Robot Flower broke the signal, the bomb ended up going off from the inside of Remote, killing her and sending the Liar Ball into the air and into space. Stinger While hopelessly floating around in the middle of space, Loser reminisces his possibly final words with Donut's diary that somehow records voices on BFB: After Loser speaks, the screen smashes to black, representing the endless void of space that Loser floats in. Votes Deaths *Taco is flattened by a jawbreaker. (debatable) *Balloony is popped by Stapy. *Foldy is torn in half by Woody. *Bell is impaled by Naily. *Naily is pierced by Needle. (debatable) *Remote explodes. Continuity references *Blocky's laughing at the beginning of the episode is the same laughing from the first Blocky's Funny Doings International. **After the voting screen for A Better Name Than That, Blocky does the same pose in his Funny Doings International from The Reveal. *Taco getting squished is possibly a reference from the BeiBei and Jing Jing Squisher. **It may also be a reference to Leafy getting squished by Gelatin's hammer in Get in the Van, as they both made a similar face when smushed. *The explosions were seen in "Barriers and Pitfalls". *When Donut said, "Turns out saliva is as good as glue," it may have been a reference to "The Reveal" when Firey caught a frisbee with his tongue and threw it back to Tennis Ball where the frisbee was glued to his feet. *When Remote explodes, it appears to be a reference to "Barriers and Pitfalls" (When Flower was eliminated). * Flower's Announcer Crusher is used by Donut to seal Loser inside the jawbreaker. ** Due to it having spikes, it may be a renovated edition of it. *Lightning brings out the camera from Welcome Back to film Donut's first time hosting Cake at Stake. *Eggy says "Now wait, let's think about this" when Donut told her what she said last episode, which is a reused line from the first episode. *Changes to characters from past episodes are still present. **Bottle still has her fortune cookie from Fortunate Ben. **The members of are still orange from Four Goes Too Far. **Puffball and Cloudy are still taped from Fortunate Ben. **Bomby is still half-exploded from Why Would You Do This on a Swingset. **Taco had the Twinkle of Contagion from Four Goes Too Far. **Saw is still missing her handle from Getting Teardrop To Talk. **Taco is still missing her fish from Lick Your Way To Freedom. Trivia *This is the first episode written only by one person, Michael Huang. *This is the second BFB episode not written by Cary Huang. The first being Lick Your Way to Freedom. *This is the first BFB episode where X is absent. *Although Four appears in Blocky's thought explanation, he doesn't physically appear in the actual episode. *Bleh and Free Food are now the only teams that haven't gone/going to Cake at Stake. *Lightning was holding Camera. **This is their first appearance since Welcome Back. **Also, when he was using Camera, a faint picture of Camera's smile can be seen. *This is the first time The Losers! lost a member. **This is the fourth time a team captain was eliminated with Pencil being eliminated in Lick Your Way to Freedom, Leafy being eliminated in Why Would You Do This on a Swingset, and Bracelety being eliminated in Today's Very Special Episode. * Despite the rumors of X and Four coming back in this episode (because of the whole ‘X’s value is 7’ thing), X didn't come back. However, Four came back in a quick cameo. * Despite Clock having the twinkle at the end of Four Goes Too Far, Taco had the Twinkle at the beginning of this episode. *This is the first time in BFDI history where Coiny and Firey are both UFE and Coiny gets fewer votes to be eliminated. *This is the first odd number episode to have recommended characters. *Since Loser was eliminated, this was the second time in a row a male contestant was eliminated. *Because Loser was eliminated, it is very coincidental since he made his first appearance in BFDI 7; whereas this is BFB 7. *Woody received his first kill in this episode when he ripped Foldy in half. This makes him the last classic contestant to kill someone. *Loser is the first contestant eliminated with over 10,000 votes, or quintuple digits and over half of the total votes in the total number of votes. **Loser was also eliminated with a vote amount higher than the vote total from Lick Your Way to Freedom. *With Loser eliminated, Lollipop and Lightning are the only contestants with their name starting with the letter L left. **This also continues the fact that contestants with their name starting with the letter L being eliminated on odd number episodes. *This was the third time a contestant with the bracketed letter E is eliminated, the first two being Bracelety and Roboty. *This was the first time two male characters are eliminated in a row since Hurtful! *Loser was the second newcomer who got eliminated, the first being Liy. *Marker, when speaking about Donut said: "Donut's a vampire too?" which is possibly referring to another character who could be a vampire. **It is possible that Marker is referring to Nonexisty, since he and Nonexisty were up for voting to join BFDI and BFDIA, Marker probably knew him. *This is the second episode to not have rankings. First Being Fortunate Ben. *Donut forgot to mention the number of votes which there was a total of 23119. *Since Four is gone, no one can be recovered. **Donut has the factor of Four within him, so it is possible that he can recover people. *This is the first odd-numbered episode in BFB to feature recommended characters. *Blocky said . **He is the second male to do so, the first being Four. **He is currently the only original contestant to say it. * When Tennis Ball steps on Robot Flower's buttons, it appears to look similar to an arcade game called Dance Dance Revolution, and so Lollipop was literally correct when she said "Do a dance". * TopHatTheHat and TheEpicJames are credited for doing additional art. They made some of the Recommended Character assets. * Both characters in the thumbnail (Needle and Cake) are on The Losers! and voiced by Kenzie Bryant. *It's revealed that Remote and Tennis Ball used to play thetherball together. Goofs * In the first scene, Blocky can be heard laughing even though he is on the Moon, though it could be a sound effect. * Firey wasn't burning at Cake at Stake. * Despite the constant throwing of the jawbreaker that contains Loser before the challenge, everyone seemed to have enervated once the challenge begins. * When Bubble was sad about everyone being murderous, her arms were detached from her body. * The tiles near the Lavatories extended a lot further than in the previous episodes. * When Remote presses her buttons to disconnect the signal, she is unusually large compared to Pen. *At the voting screen, the eight was higher and smaller then what it usually is. With that in mind it also looked like an exponent and four to the power of eight is 65,536. Meaning that voting will "last" for seven years. *Yoyle Cake did not gasp when the recommended characters gasp. *At 4:26, Fanny had no blades. *At 1:51, When Cake Is Disappointed, Eggy Magically Disappeared. *At 5:24, you can see Foldy's corpse on the ground, but when Woody walks away and Bell moves it over to that area again, her corpse is gone. **Woody also seemed to have moved. Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 episodes Category:2018 episodes Category:Battle for BFDI Category:Early